Broken Joy
by Filly Ingles
Summary: -Chapter 3 added (27thFeb2005- The story of a little girl caught in an emotional hurricane of Letty and Dom's making. Finally Updated. New Chapter
1. Prolouge

Broken Joy  
By Kelly  
(E-mail: Kelly@jadedjem.com)  
  
A/N: Okay this is a new story I'm working on. I'm just dabbling at the moment; I want to see what people thing. This is definitely more A/U (Alternative Universe) then not. I don't have a specific time frame yet, but I think it is post-Brian. But I'm not sure I'll just see how it goes. Thanks to Felonious for the quick read through, and Lani for help with the plotline.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
Prologue  
  
Letty stared into the little window where her daughter was being kept alive, barely, but a machine that beeps every minute or so, and a loud machine that pumped air into her tiny lunges, the medical tubing sticking out of the baby seems almost torturous, and the volley of blood and needles they'd stuck into the child had brought cries of confusion and pain that no mother could bare to watch, but refused to let Letty look away.  
  
She'd been in the hospital for two days, and Letty ached to pick up Gabrielle and calm herself too feel the baby breathing regularly. She hadn't been able to touch her since she had followed the paramedics into the hospital, after they had succeeded in re-starting the child's stationary lungs. She felt like she had been standing behind the glass staring on helplessly for a hundred years.  
  
The nursing staff had been watching her impatiently, requesting she sit and eat and drink and try and sleep, they didn't need to deal with a woman on the verge of collapse as well as their other patients. It had been only half an hour ago they had actually got Letty to function enough to rattle off her mother's phone number. When asked if she wanted to talk to her, Letty had stared blankly - making no reply as she was lost inside her guilt laden head.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Letty still staring in on her child, her mother, the infamous Eleanor William, came marching down the hospital hallway, then burst into a sprint, on frail legs that hadn't moved that fast in a good ten years. She bundled her own daughter into her arms and held her tight, stroking her hair, and looking in horrified at her new grandbaby.  
  
Letty was held she barely noticed, turning to kick-start her brain into gear, nothing happened Letty just stood her mother pressing her close and issuing hollow words of sympathy. Then, after 2 days of just existing, the presence of her mother brought the whole mess into reality and sobs rose from her throat as the tears she had been saving spilled down her cheeks, and the sobs broke desperately and she turned into a loud, un-graceful mass of sobbing flesh.  
  
Ele finally coaxed her over to a plush couch, and Letty fell into it her legs to shaky to hold her. Ele continued to rock her daughter, helpless to make her child feel any better, knowing if Letty had fallen ill, ever, she would have been just as in-consolable.  
  
"What happened mija? You tell mama."  
  
"She. she wasn't breathing. I called. the paramedics. they. oh god mama. I should have noticed sooner. She could have brain damage mama. They got to her just in time. She would have died. She hasn't been awake for me then 10 minutes. she is so weak she can barely breathe. they have been taking so much blood, doing tests, asking me questions, then doing more test's. They haven't told me anything, they won't let me in there, in case. in case something. I don't know I just want to hold her." Letty choked as she tried to reign in her tears.  
  
"There, there. Hush, bambina. Shhh. You got her here in time. She is going to survive. It is okay. You will be able to handle it. You and Domi. You both handle this together. Hush. where is your Domi?" Ele demanded.  
  
"I haven't called him." Letty said dropping her head in shame.  
  
"Not called him! Oh mija!" Ele stood looking for coins to right the situation straight away.  
  
"Mama don't!" Letty said trying to stand, and falling straight back down dizzily. "You don't wanna do that mama." Letty said her voice rising in panic.  
  
"Pish posh! Because you have one little argument? Don't be so silly, I'm ashamed of you mija!" Ele declared with a sharp shake of her head.  
  
"Mama!" Letty demanded, standing, un-able to follow her meddling mother as a doctor cornered her, and requested she follow him to a place a little more private where they could discuss the results. Her mother was forgotten that simply and Letty followed the doctor nervously. 


	2. Broken Joy Chapter 1

Broken Joy  
By Kelly  
(E-mail: Kelly@jadedjem.com)  
  
A/N: I'd love to hear suggestions, or plot devices on this, because I'm kinda floundering. Also I'm considering making this a. joint story, so I am on the look out for a co-writer, who has been doing FATF FF's for a while, and will help to keep me motivated and on track, as I tend to waver off the track frequently!!!  
  
For my Reviewers:  
  
Hiphopstar-: Thanks so much! As the first reviewer on this story I give you un-limited cookies!  
  
Kerri-: Thanks for the review, and with luck I will keep this one going, and at the moment I have a basic storyline but even as far as that goes the possibilities are endless.  
  
Sevas Tra-: Thanks for the review and as for modem troubles I feel ya, mines being a hose-beast at the moment as well. So much for cable internet be connected all the time with my beast of a modem! Re-reading the prologue I realized all the grammar and spelling mistakes I had, I wrote it late at night and blatantly refused to except help from spell-check and the grammar checker!  
  
MarMar-: I'm hoping this'll be popular. Really I just started writing this to try and over-come my writers block and get back to my other fic's, but now I'm liking it a lot.  
  
Foxy-latina-: My other fic, ahhh yes, Jealousy, well actually, I was writing this one hoping to get over my Writers block and get back into writing that one, but I'll have a go at this and see how long the inspiration lasts and when I've finished with this one for the time being then I'll go to twisted and try and get the Leon-Anita vibe happening, and then with luck I'll be back into Jealousy with a vengeance.  
  
Insanityzcat-: I'm glad you liked it! I have a tendency to over do the drama, so it becomes, melodrama. But I'm reigning in all my skills at temperance and the less is more principle in the hopes of keeping this from becoming insane with melodrama.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mia skidded into the ambulance zone at the hospital and dove out of the car already at the reception desk by the time Jesse got out of the car. "Mia you can't park." Jesse shrugged and got into the drivers side moving the car to the car park.  
  
Mia ran down the hallway to the paediatric ward, stopping to demand to know where Gabrielle Toretto was being kept, with a look that refused argument on pain of a slow and terrible death. Armed with the information her hair flew out behind her as she marched down the hallway to meet with Ele William's gaze.  
  
"Where is she?" Mia said already turning to the window and peering in on her niece, her heart clenching painfully, her hand going to the glass trying to mentally reach through and grab the baby's hand. Ele came to stand beside her quietly looking in on the child with the same gripping pain, that seemed to unify women in a way men couldn't understand.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Mia whispered, her breath fogging up the glass.  
  
"We do not know much yet. They have been doing many tests. She has been in for two days. Scarlet says she stopped breathing." Ele murmured.  
  
"Letty? Where is she?" Mia said looking around for her best friend.  
  
'She is talking to the doctor. They left just as I called you; they have been in that room for the last 30 minutes. Nurses come and go from the room but no one informs me of anything." Ele blustered just as a nurse came and questioned her.  
  
"Who is Miss William's next of kin?" The nurse asked refusing to look up from her chart at either of the intimidating women.  
  
"Dios querido!" Ele clutched her heart. "I am her mother." Ele said faintly, Mia's hand supporting her.  
  
"It's nothing to worry about ma'am." The nurse assured her sharply, eyeing the elderly woman, suspiciously. "The doctor would just like your permission to sedate your daughter she'd worked herself up into a state, and it isn't healthy for her to stay that way."  
  
"Sedate?" Ele looked at Mia appalled. "What is this sedate? She needs not be sedated, I wish to see her. Now!" Ele demanded she would handle this.  
  
The nurse looked on objecting silently as Ele pushed passed her and burst into the room holding her daughter captive, shutting the door again firmly.  
  
Mia turned to see Jesse walking fast towards her and she sighed, pushing her chin up and refusing to let tears fall, as she brought Jesse to the window and explained quietly what had happened while Jesse had been away.  
  
Both were standing impatiently near the door as the doctor, and then Ele and a sober Letty emerged, all three faces grim. The doctor said something softly, placed a comforting hand on Letty's shoulder then walked away quietly.  
  
Ele clucked softly, one arm around her daughter, as Letty looked up tearily, and eyed off Jesse and Mia, before stiffly wrapping her arms around Mia as she brought her into a tight hug of commiseration. Ele un- tangled herself subtly and moved to give Jesse a hug.  
  
All four moved slowly back to the sofa a short way away from the window.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mia finally broached her big brown eye's dark with concern.  
  
Letty looked at her mother and her mother reached across to squeeze her hand supportively, letting her take as long as she needed before she spoke, her voice rough, "He., um, called it," Letty tried to remember, "Sickle Cell Disease." She nodded swallowing around the lump in her throat. "He says, says that, there is a good chance she'll have it for the rest of her life. If, if she does, he said, it's, most likely she won't live much longer then, then 40.' Letty choked, on the sick taste in her throat.  
  
"You said if?" Mia asked softly, "Is there anything they can do to diminish the chances?" Mia asked, she knew SCD effected the red blood cells and instead of having the normal round mailable red blood cells, people with SCD had sickle shaped, hard pointed cells that could get caught and be extremely painful. She didn't know to much about causes, symptoms or cures.  
  
Letty shook her head weakly. "No. She, well she's young enough to qualify for a blood transfusion, but the chances of finding a donor are rare, they have to be the right blood type, and not carry the, the, gene, that, uh, that causes it, the disease, he said there isn't a high chance of, success." Letty stood then and muttered, "He said I could hold her now." Then she walked towards the nearest nurse looking desolate.  
  
Ele looked to Mia for explanation.  
  
Mia shrugged helplessly, "I don't know, I'll, look into it. Talk to my professors. Check out some textbooks, I guess it's good news about the transfer." Mia said figuring it was a little too early to be that optimistic.  
  
Ele nodded slowly, looking around they needed to take their mind of this. "Where is Domi? Is he on his way? You told him yes?" Ele asked. Of course she would have. It was the entire reason Ele had called.  
  
Mia and Jesse passed a covert glance at each other before they dropped their heads in shame and Jesse shook his slowly. "He isn't coming." Jesse muttered.  
  
"What do you mean he is not coming? He knows? Does he know his daughter is in hospital? Does he not care? Is he loco?" Ele hissed in outrage.  
  
"He knows," Mia said slowly, "He isn't crazy. Just a disgusting, shameful, coward." Mia scowled in something more then just anger. It was a cancerous mix of shame, disgust, rage, and confusion.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
**Preview of Chapter 2**  
  
"Mia and Jesse are on their way home, They just have to drop Ele off. Leon and I are gonna go see how Letty's holding up." Vince muttered to Dom, eyeing his friend slowly before muttering just as casually, "You sure you don't wanna come? I bet Letty would like to see ya." Vince said shrugging into his jacket.  
  
"No, uh, no. Be best if I stay here. You'll tell me how the baby's doing right?" Dom asked rubbing his bald head and looking at the only person he could trust to help him. Vince was the only one that knew the full story. Besides him and Letty... hell Dom wasn't even sure he knew the full story. 


	3. Broken Joy Chapter 2

Broken Joy  
By Kelly  
(E-mail: Kelly@jadedjem.com)  
  
A/N-: Sorry it took a little longer then expected to put up the next chapter. I have chapter 3 completed. And as yet have to choose a co-writer. I don't want to do. TOO much on the story without my co-writer, because I want it to be OUR story, but I'm not going to turn up my nose when inspiration hits.  
  
TO MY REVEIWERS-:  
  
Hiphopstar-: I have to say. HEHHEHEHEHE. You don't yet find out what happened to Dom and Letty, but you get a REALLY REALLY good hint as to what went on.  
  
misspink-: Thanks! I try to be as descriptive as possible, but I find myself using certain phrases all the time so I try and give it some variety.  
  
surfkristianc-: the plot is thickening a lot in this chapter it's more about the back-story then any major interaction.  
  
Jimmyeatmyworld-: Hehehe such excitement! Thanks majorly! It's only taking me 2 days to up date that's like super updating for me! Because as some of the other reviewers will probably tell you. I SUCK at updating once I've lost the inspiration!  
  
Foxy-: I can't make any promises I'd lose control of my brain in attempts to keep. My muses are fickle mistress's and I can't predict what'll happen anymore then anyone else. So I just hope I can keep you interested long enough for the story to un-ravel.  
  
GreenGlowChasis-: Hey thanks I got your e-mail, I'll e-mail back tomorrow. But no this does not mark the end of Jealousy, actually I was hoping by writing this I'd get interested and un-blocked from writing Jealousy again, I have dabbled in a coupla paragraphs I may send them to you for a read over, they are nothing exciting by any means but some of your thoughts or opinions might be just what I need to start the writing going again!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Mia and Jesse are on their way home, they just have to drop Ele off. Leon and I are gonna go see how Letty's holding up." Vince muttered to Dom, eyeing his friend slowly before muttering just as casually, "You sure you don't wanna come? I bet Letty would like to see ya." Vince said shrugging into his jacket.  
  
"No, uh, no. Be best if I stay here. You'll tell me how the baby's doing right?" Dom asked rubbing his baldhead and looking at the only person he could trust to help him. Vince was the only one that knew the full story. Besides him and Letty... hell Dom wasn't even sure he knew the full story.  
  
"Yeah. Sure brother." Vince nodded and he collected Leon at the door and they left to the sound of Leon asking if Dom was coming or not.  
  
Dom sighed as he heard the car roar off down the street, he stared down at his hands that were now openly shaking, and stood and tossed the beer bottle he had been holding in the bin. He looked skyward silently demanding to know why his Joy had to be in the hospital. Why her? He couldn't even go and see her. He couldn't hold her and make sure she was alright. And Letty had stolen the right to drown himself in comforting her. He was left with nothing but going over and over in his head what could be wrong with Gabrielle Joy.  
  
With a curse he turned to the staircase taking the steps two at a time, stopping at the baby's room. It had been Vince's room when they had been teenagers. He had been honoured when they had decided to make that the nursery. Well.... actually Dom had decided to make that the nursery. He'd also decided, with a little coaxing from Leon to paint it a soft soothing yellow.  
  
In fact he'd gone shopping with Mia for the baby furniture, he's got Jesse to research all the friendliest baby products. He had organized everything at the hospital. He had gone out to get the weird assortment of food Letty craved. Sometimes only he showed up to the Lamaze classes. He'd read the books on what to expect when expecting, and he had worked full time, un- able to wait to get home to Letty and the bump. It had been him, Letty hadn't wanted much to do with the pregnancy or the baby at all. He hadn't cared at the time, shrugged it off as pregnancy hormones, and grumpiness at not being able to work.  
  
He walked further into the room, feeling like he was doused in memories the second he entered. There he was changing Joy's diapers, feeding her, hanging mobiles, playing with her toes and bathing her, sometimes Mia was there cooing and playing, changing and adoring her niece. And even the guys had allowed themselves to be roped into being de-grudgingly enamoured of the newest Toretto.  
  
Then there was Letty. Woman in charge of the baby, if anyone was. They, he, had decided she needed to stay home for a while, it was part of the bonding process between mother and child. He'd tried to convince her to breast-feed, she'd refused, but he could understand, it was her body. He could see her changing the baby, putting her in the cot. Rarely if ever bathing her. She had spent as little time as possible in the baby's room, and even less time with her baby. It was like... she thought their daughter was an annoying pet she'd got stuck looking after.  
  
But Dom had ignored that too. She was used to being out and working. Being around cars and the boys. She was adjusting... it was a new experience for her and they all needed to be as supportive as possible for her. Even if that meant Dom had to get up every night to feed her.  
  
Despite everything else he refused to acknowledge in his life at the time, he was the first to admit, that he adored his daughter. She had most of Letty's features... and his nearly baldhead. That had been the standard joke. He had loved the baby more then anything maybe even more then Letty. Because when Letty and the baby had gone missing one day, it was the baby Dom was looking for crazily.  
  
He'd never in his life been so utterly afraid. Not when his father had died or he'd been sentenced to prison time in Lompoc. None of that clutched at his very soul like this had. His child, flesh and blood, so helpless and in need of him, was missing. And there were no clues to where she was. Not even any assurances that Letty was there to protect her. It had been the most frantic 3 weeks of his life.  
  
When by chance, he'd seen Letty's car, pulling out of the drugstore, he'd followed it blind with hope it would lead him to his baby and his love. It pulled into a motel 6, so had Dom. His heart had banged against his chest when he saw Letty climb out and unlock the room, closing the door behind her. Where was the baby? Had they held it hostage to use Letty as their errand girl? Scenario's flashed in and out of his head as he dove out of the car, and ran straight into the door. Dividing it from its hinges easily.  
  
Letty sat on an armchair, the television flashing quietly in front of her, she in the process of throwing back a cocktail of pills. The baby no-where in sight. Dom walked through the small room, finding a small side room with a rusting cot and Joy; he picked her up and felt her drenched diaper. He looked around. it didn't look like anyone else was around, that sent a shudder down his spine feverously, running a hand yet again over his tear- streaked, flushed cheeked baby, holding her protectively to his chest.  
  
He heard the door downstairs open and then shut again with force, and the first thing he'd heard was. "DOMINIC ALESSANDRO TORETTO!" He jolted to reality and ran out of the room just as Mia walked determinedly up the stairs. "I can't believe I even have to say this to YOU, why aren't you at the hospital? Your daughter is sick!" Mia served furiously, and Dom lowered his ashamed head silently.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
**Preview of Chapter 3**  
  
"Hey cutie, your mama's taking to uncle Vince she'll be back in a sec." Leon whispered to the child, fast asleep, at least he hoped it was sleep, in the bed. He ran a tentative hand over her tiny one, and his eye's narrowed, and he looked around the room, as if he expected to find some big bad demon to blame for what had happened to such a little girl.  
  
"You know we all down for anything girl," Vince's voice carried.  
  
Letty nodded taking a heavy breath. "It's, my fault Vince." She'd meant to say 'It's genetic' but her instead she'd blurted that out, and tears sprung from nowhere into her eye's, and Letty felt betrayed. By her tears. By herself. She had no right to feel that way; Gabby was the one that had been betrayed. 


	4. Broken Joy Chapter 3

Alright there is a lot of information devulged in this Chapter so I figure it's best to come back with a bang. Here you go everyone. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3

"Hey cutie, your mama's taking to uncle Vince she'll be back in a sec." Leon whispered to the child, fast asleep, at least he hoped it was sleep, in the bed. He ran a tentative hand over her tiny one, and his eye's narrowed, and he looked around the room, as if he expected to find some big bad demon to blame for what had happened to such a little girl.

"You know we're all down for anything girl," Vince's voice carried.

Letty nodded taking a heavy breath. "It's, my fault Vince." She'd meant to say 'It's genetic' but her instead she'd blurted that out, and tears sprung from nowhere into her eye's, and Letty felt betrayed. By her tears. By herself. She had no right to feel that way; Gabby was the one that had been betrayed.

"No, girl don't say that! It's not your fault, you couldn't help it." Vince said hugging her close his face screwing up with a pain, that couldn't be taken care of by punching something. This one was worse. This one was un-bearable.

"You don't understand Vince! You don't know the full story." Letty dismissed with a growl.

Vince stared at Letty bleakly letting her break free and stalk back and forth in the cold, clinical hospital waiting room. She walked to the window, watching Leon sit with her baby. This would almost be the first time in her life she had looked at her baby and not shrivelled inside.

This was the first time she felt love, pure, selfless and powerful, yet ohh so hopeless. She had discovered her daughter and she was too late to be teh mother she wanted to be. she had ruined everything in such a short time, yet she would never ever possibly be able to make it up to everyone she had hurt.

"Ohhh god, Dom!" She stuffed her fist into her mouth and waited for the tears to slowly stop washing down her face. "I ruined everything." She hiccuped.

She jumped having very nearly forgotten that Vince was there as he touched her shoulder, rubbing it gently, trying to ease the pain Letty was feeling. "You know Let, you know I'm not so smart. You know school was never my best subject," he joked then frowned, not really the time or place for that.

Vince turned Letty to face him. "I know it's not hard to confuse me. But you were right, I don't understand. Why would you tell Dom that Joy wasn't his baby? Why would you do that? You know how much he adored her. I don't understand."

Letty 's tanned face went pale, like the blood was drowning from her head down. "You know that?" Letty asked starting to feel that old familar feeling of sickness that spread in her strong, up down and all around her entire body, making her start to shake visibly.

"Letty! Are you alright? I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry, sit down, just sit down and forget I said anything. I'm stupid you know that." Vince muttered rubbing her back his eye's scrunching, his muscles bunching. He was so stupid.

"Vince," Letty said still shaking allowing herself to sit down. "Vince, I know everyone is confused, I know Dom is hurt... but... the only reason is because I didn't know how to handle it... I didn't want to tell him."

Letty hugged herself her voice hollow, she no longer was afraid of the thoughts, the memories, the scariest thing now was that her baby was sick and she was sure it was her fault.

"I know I should have told him as soon as I found out I was pregnant, Vince, it's so hard... you don't understand... it's just, I should tell Dom, Dom needs to know, but Vince the truth is... He really isn't her father. Its not his baby." Letty sighed and shuddered again. 


End file.
